


Ultra Rare

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, RNG did not smile on mei, another shitpost uploaded as a fic, one of those things where a character from thing A is fictional in thing B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Starcraft wasn't the only game that survived to 2070.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Mei got thawed out and her first thought was "Where's my phone,I have to get my daily login and free scouts"

_From now till the glorious space-year of 2070,there were many things that changed for humanity. Nations rose and fell. Wars were waged. Science and art alike advanced prodigiously. But one thing that remained from now till then...was a certain little game,and the tales of the idols within. A-RISE inspired Muse. Muse inspired Aqours. In this way it went on,a heritage carried through song and dance instead of blood. And now,a brief story of one of the many players of this little game._

* * *

Hana rolled over in the bed,almost burying her face into the thigh of Mei,who was still sitting upright in their shared bed with her eyes glued to the screen of her phone. Rhythmic jingles issued from the speakers,a percussive accompaniment to some peppy song that Hana had heard easily a hundred times over the past week,though she wasn’t any closer to memorising the lyrics.

 

She sighed,knowing well enough not to interrupt Mei and screw up her combo. Once the song ended,however,she gave Mei’s thigh a little poke. “Still not sleeping?”

 

Mei grumbled,briefly lifting her glasses to wipe off the bridge of her nose. “I told you Hana,I’m short just one more love gem for my next scout. If I can just draw this one card before they change the selection...”

 

Hana rolled over again,pulling the blanket around herself. The room had to be kept pretty cold,or Mei would start to sweat. Being frozen for ten years tended to do funny things to your biology. “What’s so important about this one card anyway?”

 

Mei glanced towards Hana,adopting the manner of someone trying to explain climatology to a snail. “The UR for this selection is a Honoka,Hana.”

 

She paused for dramatic effect. “They haven’t released a Honoka...in fifty years.”

 

Hana appreciated her passion,though her personal interest still remained low. “Well,I’m going back to sleep...good luck.”

* * *

The next morning,Hana awoke to find Mei not in their room,and a slight dent in the wall opposite their bed. There didn’t seem to be anything in particular that was broken,but there were a couple tiny shards of glass and plastic that someone seemed to not have cleaned up well enough.

 

Perplexed but not particularly worried,Hana picked them up in a ball of paper before heading out to the living room. There,she found Mei,having washed up and made breakfast,who smiled as she entered. “Morning,Hana!”

 

“I’m...going out to get a new phone today! Want to come with me?”


End file.
